


罗曼斯X艾萨斯短篇合集

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 罗曼斯X艾萨斯短篇集，旧文。什么时候找到了新的，再继续，目前仅更新已经找到的几篇。
Relationships: Rommath/Aethas Sunreaver
Kudos: 2





	1. 秋衣法师的小秘密

那个红色的瘦削身影总是出现在梦里，那不是属于太阳王凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子的身形，而且隐藏在他身边的、将头发高高束起的大魔导师罗曼斯，属于王子殿下的导师罗曼斯。

记忆中的罗曼斯总是不苟言笑，他甚至将衣领竖起来遮挡住自己的脸。在王子殿下那群庞大的顾问团里，罗曼斯似乎是最不显眼的一个，却是王子殿下最信任的一个，直到他被打发回了银月城。  
后来王子殿下背叛了族人，亲自上阵的罗曼斯难掩疲惫与哀伤——在北伐之前，艾萨斯被莫德拉用言语哄去银月城，他只是知道这次北伐是银月城与达拉然修复关系最好的时机，他也认为这是银月城脱离部落的好时候，但是他低估了银月城对于达拉然的厌恶，也从来没有想到过，凯尔萨斯·逐日者对于辛多雷的影响，他总是天真的认为，有些事情过去了就是过去了，毕竟银月城与达拉然有过2000多年的友谊。

艾萨斯再一次承认自己的天真，在与达拉然合作下——不，不如说是在辛多雷法师们的帮助下，对于疯了的蓝龙王实施打击的时候，主力都是辛多雷法师，他在达拉然的声望也是因为银月城的法师而达到顶点的。他错了，他以为吉安娜·普劳德摩尔还是像以前那样宽容，他以为他装作没有看到圣钟的传送门就是万事大吉……当吉安娜下令驱逐夺日者，当温蕾萨的银色盟约举起屠刀屠杀那些夺日者的平民时，艾萨斯哭了，他终于想起了罗曼斯关于达拉然的描述，关于凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子殿下在达拉然接受的不公平审判。

被法术禁锢在紫罗兰城堡里，艾萨斯以为自己就会如同前任辛多雷领袖那样，罗曼斯出现了。他的脸依然被遮挡在竖起的衣领里，冰冷的语气一如从前，但是艾萨斯从中似乎感觉到了什么，当他进入传送门，从下水道安然离开这座可怕的城市时，他突然觉得罗曼斯非常可靠。

看到归来的大魔导师，摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆似乎很吃惊，因为他完全不知道达拉然的事情，但是洛瑟玛的命令却让艾萨斯感动得落泪——摄政王没有问他什么，只是愤怒的调派士兵，对于辛多雷来说，这是达拉然第二次对辛多雷的挑衅与侮辱。

惶恐的跟在罗曼斯的身后，艾萨斯只想靠在他的怀里，但是他又怕罗曼斯对他的嘲笑，只能默默跟在他的身后……  
我爱这个人。  
突然闪现出的念头惊坏了自己，却也点醒了自己，也许，他该主动点。


	2. 心思

艾萨斯怎么也想不到自己会像个女人一样被罗曼斯压在身下辗转呻吟——被身体刺激的大脑还有些短路，他昨天跟着罗曼斯一起离开的时候，像是下定了某种决心，一些本来应该藏在心底的话就那样脱口而出：“罗曼斯，我……喜欢你。”结果大魔导师只是转过头挑了挑眉弓把他带进了自己的卧室……

喘息着摇了摇头，艾萨斯好像记得自己看向了罗曼斯眼睛的时候，那双纯粹的翠色眼睛像深潭一样把他的注意力完全吸引住了，然后罗曼斯说了什么？好像是命令他脱掉衣服？然后他就照做了，把自己脱得一丝不挂站在罗曼斯面前，任凭他抚摸着自己的身体，被他带到床上压了上去。

紧紧的攀住罗曼斯的后背，分开的双腿夹住了他的腰，大魔导师的进攻极具侵略性，让艾萨斯有些承受不了，他的眼睛一直没有焦距，手指也在罗曼斯的背后留下了痕迹，但是这都无法阻止大魔导师的热情，艾萨斯觉得自己就像是案板上的肉，任由他宰割。

在全过程的时候，罗曼斯没有吻过他，只是用技巧让他完全沉浸，即使后来艾萨斯已经完全承受不住，不知道是痛苦还是欢愉的泪水从眼角滑落的时候，大魔导师也没有放过他。

陷在柔软的床垫里，艾萨斯的意识被缓缓的拉回，他清晰的感觉到了深入骨髓的酸痛感，还有后面那个无法启齿的地方的过度使用痛感。勉强睁开眼睛，发现这间卧室不属于自己，环视了四周后，没有看到任何人，只有床头柜上冒着热气的早餐。

艾萨斯微微动了一下身体，发现因为脱力而完全无法动弹，身体的酸痛导致他低低的呻吟了一声，然后他看到了一个红色的人影出现在他的面前，一如既往的冷漠表情：“早上好，艾萨斯。”  
“早上好，罗曼斯。”艾萨斯勉强打了个招呼，就再次陷入了黑暗中。

等艾萨斯再次清醒的时候，他的身体终于可以勉强动弹了，但是过度放纵的疲劳与酸痛始终让他的气力不足，慢慢的坐起来，他揉了揉明显抽搐的大腿，在脚沾上地板的刹那向前跪了下去。  
罗曼斯回到卧室看到的就是全身赤裸的艾萨斯跪趴在地上，一副难受的样子。大魔导师什么也没说，就把艾萨斯扶回了床上，抱住他蹭了蹭他的脸颊，让他平躺在床上，低低地说：“有什么事情叫我来，你需要休息。”  
艾萨斯抬头望着罗曼斯，想从那双翠色的眼睛里看出什么，大魔导师的眼神深邃，除了倒映在那双眼睛里的自己，什么都没有。  
“罗曼斯……”嘶哑的声音让艾萨斯的嗓子异常难受，“昨天我们……”  
“艾萨斯。”罗曼斯放开了他，“你累了。”

眼泪不受控制的从艾萨斯的眼角滑落，他闭上眼睛转过头，没有再多说一句。


	3. 尴尬

自从与罗曼斯发生关系以来，艾萨斯就觉得面对大魔导师多少有些尴尬。他的表白没有被回应，他的身体被需索无度，但是罗曼斯却没有只言片语的表示。这让艾萨斯很不安，他总觉得那次表白换来的是罗曼斯的羞辱。

大魔导师一直在安静的翻着魔法书，而艾萨斯尴尬的站在一旁，穿着符合他现在身份的法师长袍，他现在被剥夺了夺日者领袖的身份，只是隶属于罗曼斯法师部队的一名高阶法师。

“你有什么想说的吗？”漫不经心的翻了一页书，罗曼斯没有抬头。  
“我能有什么说的。”艾萨斯微微扬起了头，“服侍大魔导师是很多人得不到的荣幸。”  
“你知道就好。”罗曼斯将书签夹在书页里，把书放回了原处，走近了艾萨斯：“还有其他想说的吗？”修长的手指卷起艾萨斯的长发把玩着，似乎是对他的头发感兴趣。

艾萨斯默不作声的任由大魔导师把玩他的头发，他完全不理解罗曼斯的行为，但是当他被罗曼斯圈住的时候，他挣扎了起来，用力推开了大魔导师，猝不及防的罗曼斯被推了一个趔趄。  
“你不是要服侍大魔导师吗？”罗曼斯上下扫了艾萨斯一眼，发现这个年轻人全身都在微微的颤抖，好像有什么不堪的记忆让他的脸色发白。  
罗曼斯的触碰，让艾萨斯想起了那个夜晚，罗曼斯需索无度的夜晚，那个让他既有痛苦又有欢愉的夜晚，止不住的恐惧感从身体的深处升起，他的身体开始颤抖，脸色发白，对于大魔导师的羞辱，只是张了张嘴，没有再说什么。

罗曼斯看了看可怜的年轻人，慢慢抱住那具颤抖的身体，在那个发白的嘴唇上轻轻的印上了一个吻。艾萨斯睁大眼睛看着突然温柔起来的大魔导师，苍白的脸上慢慢浮现出一丝红晕。

之后的事情变顺理成章了，艾萨斯虽然再次被罗曼斯压在床上需索，但是他的心情却异常激动，因为罗曼斯吻了他，像真正的情人那样吻了他，绵长的吻像是雨露一样滋润了他被大魔导师伤害的心灵。

依然是无法挣脱的疲惫感，但是艾萨斯的脸上洋溢着笑容，他转向了床头，那里依然是备有热气腾腾的早餐，他像是突然明白了什么，也许他以为的尴尬，是他想歪了，伸手去来早餐，艾萨斯满足的吃了起来。


	4. 解释

罗曼斯很早就注意到了艾萨斯，这并不是什么意外的事情，是因为这个年轻的新贵总是用恶劣的方式引起他的注意——比如说，吵架。

艾萨斯很天真，天真到认为达拉然与银月城有着2000余年的友谊就可以继续友好下去，他没有经历过背叛，更没有经历过被囚禁的生活，天真而又轻信着肯瑞托的谎言，甚至拿那些谎言来劝说洛瑟玛。洛瑟玛有些心动，甚至与暴风城的特使秘密来往，但他同时也透露了一些联盟想拉拢辛多雷的意向，结果就是他不得不在没有请示的情况下，带领少量的法师前往达拉然去救出那个天真的大法师。

洛瑟玛没有说什么，只是将夺日者归入了血法师部队，这就意味着夺日者领袖从部队指挥被降为了一名普通的高阶法师。

领着夺日者回去的路上，艾萨斯一直很沉默的跟在他身后，直到来到他的住宿，他摘下头盔凝望着自己，小声而又坚定的说：“我爱你，罗曼斯。”

有什么东西在罗曼斯的脑海里炸裂，他突然明白了自己为什么会没有告诉摄政王的情况下，第一时间赶到了达拉然，又在多次寻找未果的情况下，仍然没有放弃。原来艾萨斯早就驻扎在他的心里。

强忍着激动的心情，罗曼斯把艾萨斯领进了自己的卧室，直勾勾的盯着他，然后在他的耳边命令他脱掉了衣服。大法师顺从的做了，跟着他来到了床上。除了亲吻，罗曼斯几乎把艾萨斯拆吞入腹，直到艾萨斯一点力气也使不出来。

当罗曼斯睁开眼睛的时候，看到艾萨斯仍然陷入沉睡中，不由得吻了吻他的面颊，起身吩咐仆人们给艾萨斯预备早餐，而他则是吃过早餐后，整编夺日者部队去了。

等他再次回来的时候，看到艾萨斯跪趴在地上，显然昨天激烈的战况然后他的身体吃不消，快步走过去扶他起来，却被他莫名其妙的话弄得有些意外，等到看他眼角滚落的泪水时，他又有些心疼，但是，向来不乐意解释的他，也没有再说什么。


	5. 蜜糖

自从那次欢好之后，夺日者的脸色就不好看，罗曼斯以为他是累到了，可是连日来的恶意挑衅又让他有些无奈，莫非他是欲求不满了？

与血法师的其他将领讨论完正事之后，罗曼斯把艾萨斯留了下来，故意不理睬他，随手拿了本书，漫不经心的翻看起来。

看着罗曼斯翻书的样子，艾萨斯几次想张开嘴说什么，又最终咽了回去。

“你有什么想说的吗？”漫不经心的翻了一页书，罗曼斯没有抬头——他早就知道艾萨斯在那里欲言又止了。

“我能有什么说的。”艾萨斯微微扬起了头，“服侍大魔导师是很多人得不到的荣幸。”

“你知道就好。”罗曼斯将书签夹在书页里，把书放回了原处，走近了艾萨斯：“还有其他想说的吗？”修长的手指卷起艾萨斯的长发把玩着，似乎是对他的头发感兴趣——只是在掩饰自己的情绪，罗曼斯对于艾萨斯的小别扭，略略有些恼火。看到艾萨斯的顺从，罗曼斯不由得圈住了他，没想到艾萨斯居然挣扎了起来，还推了他一个趔趄。

“你不是要服侍大魔导师吗？”罗曼斯上下扫了艾萨斯一眼，发现这个年轻人全身都在微微的颤抖，好像有什么不堪的记忆让他的脸色发白——难道是上次自己太过了？想到这里，罗曼斯不由得把一个轻柔的吻印在了艾萨斯的唇上，然后他发现艾萨斯的抗拒少了不少，后面就顺理成章了。

艾萨斯的味道像蜜糖，总是让他忍不住想多吃几口，更何况他们在上次的欢好后，又隔了很长时间，这次艾萨斯难得的跨坐在他的身上，主动扭着腰求欢，红色的长发随着他的扭动而起舞，在那双有如翠色宝石般的眼睛里散发着醉人的光彩，如同雕像般的身躯上沾染了一层薄薄的汗水，使得肌肤光润发亮，真是性感极了。

等到结束的时候，罗曼斯才发现自己也有点眼前冒金星——艾萨斯根本就是昏过去了。清理了俩人身上的痕迹，罗曼斯搂住了艾萨斯，沉沉的睡去。


	6. 大魔导师的情趣

那是复活节的早上，整个银月城都弥漫着庆祝的色彩，不少精灵都戴上了兔子耳朵，甚至个别大胆泼辣的穿上了连体兔子服举办了狂欢。

望着长者步道的队伍，罗曼斯看了一眼刚刚睁开眼睛的艾萨斯，走过去亲昵的蹭了蹭他的脸颊。艾萨斯愣了愣，狐疑的看着罗曼斯：“你想干什么？”

“今天是复活节。”罗曼斯放开了艾萨斯，“为了我，穿次兔子装吧。”

“一会儿还要去日怒之塔，洛瑟玛一定会……”艾萨斯还没有说完，就被罗曼斯吻住了，过了好一会儿才平复了呼吸。

“只是戴上兔子耳朵，剩下的掩藏在罩袍里，晚上，我们好好的玩一玩。”罗曼斯在艾萨斯耳边暧昧的说。

艾萨斯的呼吸有些急促，脸上也带有一丝红晕，他侧脸看了看一贯冷漠的罗曼斯，居然带有一丝笑容，然后，他就乖乖照办了。

街上有很多戴着兔子耳朵的精灵，艾萨斯甚至看到了游侠将军哈杜伦站在日怒之塔的门口，戴上了一对耳朵，正在得意的摇来摇去，忍不住有些想笑，没想到哈杜伦也看到了自己：“大法师的打扮真是时尚。”

“游侠将军也是如此。”艾萨斯回敬。

“罗曼斯呢？他有没有戴耳朵？”哈杜伦不以为意，“难道只有你一个戴？”

“摄政王阁下呢？”艾萨斯没有接哈杜伦的话，“我有事情找他。”

“今天是复活节。”哈杜伦笑眯眯的说。

“所以？”艾萨斯挑了挑眉。

“今天是假期。”哈杜伦慢悠悠地说，“没有公务。”

艾萨斯狐疑的看着哈杜伦，如果洛瑟玛不准备办公的话，应该会提前通知才对，怎么会让哈杜伦拦在门口？！艾萨斯知道自己很天真，但是不代表自己很笨。

“请让开。”艾萨斯恢复了平时的样子，“摄政王阁下找我谈公务，明翼将军不想让军情耽误吧？”

“怎么变聪明了？”哈杜伦小声的嘀咕一句，“罗曼斯的教育真是太好了。”

艾萨斯装作没有听见，从哈杜伦的身边走过，但是他显然低估了哈杜伦不愿意让他进去的决心——因为哈杜伦在他走过的时候，踩住了他的罩袍，而艾萨斯完全没有理会，径直向里面走去，于是悲剧发生了，艾萨斯的罩袍被踩掉了，他就觉得全身一凉，然后就听到了哈杜伦放肆的笑声：“大魔导师的情趣果然是出乎意料。”

“哈杜伦！”艾萨斯生气的去捡自己的罩袍，却被哈杜伦抢先一步拿走，一溜烟的跑进了日怒之塔，艾萨斯跟在后面就闪现过去了……

“艾萨斯·夺日者，注意你的举止。”摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆看到一个戴着兔子耳朵、仅穿丁字裤、还有一团毛绒绒尾巴的艾萨斯严厉的说，“就算今天是复活节，也仅允许佩戴兔子耳朵，至于兔子服，那是私下里的情趣。破法者，带艾萨斯去血法师部队的营地，让罗曼斯来教练手下的礼仪。”

当艾萨斯被破法者送到罗曼斯面前的时候，罗曼斯的眉毛微微挑了一下，冷漠的听完了陈述后，意味深长的说：“请转告摄政王阁下，艾萨斯的礼仪会是最出色的。”

送走了破法者，罗曼斯看了一眼被披风裹起来的艾萨斯：“你的幻化呢？”

“当时那种情况，你能想起幻化才闪现？况且是你给我穿成这样的！”艾萨斯愤愤的说。

“所以……”罗曼斯顿了一下，“这都是我的错了？”

“本来就是！”艾萨斯毫不客气的吼道。

然后，艾萨斯就知道了罗曼斯是多么生气，以及深深的为自己与罗曼斯吵架的事情感到后悔——罗曼斯几乎快把他的腰掐断了，而在正式进入他身体之前，大魔导师运用法术把自己折腾得完全承受不住，想释放又释放不了，还被不停地刺激着身体，更糟糕的是，罗曼斯还用电流刺激他的下体跟后穴，微弱电流被接通的时候，那种又酥又痛又让人说不出的感觉，比握住他下体不让射出来更刺激。

“阁下，求你饶了我吧……”艾萨斯哭泣着求饶，却没有得到大魔导师的半点怜悯。

复活节还没有过去，时间还长得很。

破法者带回了大魔导师的话，洛瑟玛沉默了一下，扫了一眼哈杜伦·明翼。后者正在低着头玩着自己的手指，仿佛刚才的话完全没有听进去——洛瑟玛知道他听进去，但是他不想帮哈杜伦。游侠将军在艾萨斯到来前，压在自己的身上需索，虽然洛瑟玛并不讨厌这种行为，但是把他搞到腰软腿抖，不敢从办公桌后站起来，也应该让他尝尝被整治的滋味了。这次，他完全站在了罗曼斯一边，等着看游侠将军的好戏。


	7. 又是一年复活节

自从复活节那次出丑之后，哈杜伦就一直留意罗曼斯的报复行为，令他意外的是，罗曼斯似乎是遗忘了这种事情，从复活节到儿童节到万圣节到冬幕节，甚至马上就要过了第二年的复活节，都没有丝毫的动静，哈杜伦认为……大概是被遗忘了吧？在他放松警惕的时候，他被套了麻袋，送到了摄政王的住所。这当然是出自大法师与摄政王的联手——不过，当洛瑟玛接过罗曼斯给他精心准备的书籍之后，脸都绿了：《教你如何让爱人身心臣服》，图文并茂详实丰富地讲述了各种道具的调教方法，还有对于调教人员心理的应对。  
“摄政王阁下。”罗曼斯一脸严肃地说，“总被游侠将军压在身下，偶尔也要反攻一次。您可是摄政王阁下啊！”  
这么一本正经地说这种事情，洛瑟玛觉得脸上有点发烧，他瞪了罗曼斯一眼：“你跟艾萨斯每天就研究这种内容？看来，我对于大魔导师的研究课题应该予以清查。”  
“摄政王阁下，奎尔萨拉斯从来敬重法师。”  
“法师也从来没有令国家失望。”洛瑟玛回敬，“不过，大魔导师的礼物我收下了。”  
罗曼斯微微抖了一下耳朵，就告辞出去了。

(･ิϖ･ิ)っ(･ิϖ･ิ)っ(･ิϖ･ิ)っ(･ิϖ･ิ)っ

回到住所，没有看到艾萨斯，罗曼斯有些意外，但是也不是不能理解——毕竟大法师有着崇高的地位，是需要一些应酬的。  
处理起公务，罗曼斯好心等艾萨斯回来。  
天色渐渐暗淡下来，书房里亮起了魔法灯。罗曼斯抬起了头，看了看挂在墙上的魔法钟，显然对于艾萨斯没有回来有些不高兴。他放下了羽毛笔，整理了一下处理好的文件，站了起来，走到门边，推门出去，信步来到住所的门前，一个仆人匆匆走来：“大魔导师阁下。”  
“艾萨斯呢？”罗曼斯随意一问。  
“艾萨斯大人早上出门后，就一直没有回来。”仆人回答。  
罗曼斯挥了挥手，仆人退了下去。跨出了门，罗曼斯走在空荡荡的银月城里，看着奥术守卫来回巡视，觉得心情颇为不好。今天是复活节，艾萨斯居然一整天都不在，自己成全了摄政王报复游侠将军，结果艾萨斯不见了……略略思考一下，大概知道是谁干的了。

日怒之塔就在眼前了。  
艾萨斯也在眼前了。  
“大魔导师……阁下？”艾萨斯有些不可相信地看着站在面前的罗曼斯。  
“即使是回到银月城，大法师依然没有改掉在肯瑞托的恶习。”罗曼斯开口就是嘲讽，“银月城的夜晚，会有死去精灵的哀鸣。”  
“……”艾萨斯看着罗曼斯，总觉得他哪里不对劲，却又说不出来，最后他闷闷地说：“公务下午就处理好了，亲自交到摄政王的时候……”  
“看到一些不该看的事情？”大魔导师垂下了眼睑，并没有发怒，只是拉住了艾萨斯的手：“今晚不回去了，就去旅店吧。”

艾萨斯越来越不明白罗曼斯想干什么了，他居然在旅店里要了两个房间？这是准备分房睡吗？他们之间没有吵架吧？自从跟罗曼斯在一起后，他们之间吵架的次数比起共事的时候，简直是为了吃饭用什么勺子都要吵上一架。  
想不明白就不再想了。  
艾萨斯决定不去理会罗曼斯——谁知道罗曼斯又有什么花样呢？他可是没有忘记去年复活节，是如何被罗曼斯劝着穿兔子装，被哈杜伦羞辱的。不过，对于日怒之塔里发生的事情，艾萨斯又有些幸灾乐祸：摄政王居然在调教游侠将军。看到他进来，脸都绿了的摄政王，和一脸了然的游侠将军，艾萨斯觉得自己还是躲起来比较好。等到事后被算账，也好过扰乱人家性致好。

没有主动挑衅也没有主动询问，更没有干脆和他吵架——艾萨斯有点不正常，不会是出了什么事吧？  
罗曼斯躺在床上想着，身边空荡荡的有些不习惯，尤其是在忙完公务之后，与艾萨斯吵上一架，其实也是很放松的。罗曼斯有些哀叹，从什么时候开始，艾萨斯已经在自己心中的位置越来越重要了呢？很想把他抱在怀里，亲吻他的嘴唇，听他吐出尖利的话语，然后看着他被自己堵得说不出来的样子。越想，就对艾萨斯的欲望深沉。  
“既然想要他，就直接去找他吧。”罗曼斯自嘲地笑了笑，就走进了艾萨斯的房间——他不在房间里，浴室里隐隐传来了水声。罗曼斯咽下了唾液，脱掉了衣物，径直走了进去，雾气蒙蒙中，罗曼斯从背后搂住了艾萨斯，搬过他的脸，对准嘴唇狠狠地吻了下去……被突袭的艾萨斯一时没有反应过来，等他的意识清醒的时候，他已经气喘吁吁，双颊绯红，双手攀紧了罗曼斯的脖子。  
“罗曼斯……”艾萨斯呻吟了一声。  
“闭上眼睛。”罗曼斯用手指点着他的嘴唇——艾萨斯觉得自己被罗曼斯蛊惑了，乖乖地闭上了眼睛。  
湿热的舌头轻轻舔舐着耳朵的轮廓，耳尖被牙齿磨咬着，让艾萨斯不自觉的将双手搂得更紧，甚至呼吸声也加重了几分。仰起头，艾萨斯感觉那条舌头已经在自己的颈间打转，滚动的喉结上也被牙齿轻轻地咬了一口。亲吻的水声与胸前的酥麻啃咬，让艾萨斯喘息起来，双手不自觉地搂得更紧。

罗曼斯清楚地感觉艾萨斯下腹部的挺立，甚至他的腹部也被弄得湿滑，头颅向下，滑出了艾萨斯的双手，却张口含住了湿滑无比的勃起。艾萨斯的手不自觉的插入到了罗曼斯的发间，只是舌头撩拨绕圈，就让他快射了出来，更不要提罗曼斯用牙齿轻咬了一下前段，又用力一吸，艾萨斯的身体都僵硬了，直接射到了罗曼斯的嘴里。  
“哦，不！”艾萨斯小声叫道，“罗曼斯……”甫一张开嘴，就被罗曼斯吻住，微腥的液体也流入了他的口中……尽数吞下后，艾萨斯感觉自己的一条腿被抬了起来，闭着眼睛，让他的身体敏感程度大大提高，仅仅是被抬起了一条腿，他就渴望着罗曼斯进入体内，伏在大魔导师的耳边，他轻声说：“就这样直接进来。”  
未经拓展的穴口被一点一点地撑开，疼痛感让艾萨斯觉得自己被劈成了两半，却可以更深刻地记住罗曼斯。  
浅浅地顶入，再抽出来，然后再顶入得深一些，罗曼斯等待着艾萨斯的身体逐渐适应自己，最后一口气顶入进去，却让艾萨斯发出小小的叫喊声……重重的压过敏感的区域，艾萨斯觉得快感已经冲上云霄，他甚至感觉到自己在海浪里翻滚，随着罗曼斯的律动而上下起伏。  
身体是那样的愉悦，以至于下腹部再次挺立了起来，在两人的腹部摩擦着。艾萨斯已经腾不出手来抚慰小兄弟了，他的双手攀住了罗曼斯的后背，不自觉地留下了数道划痕，却也刺激得罗曼斯的抽送更为激烈。  
神色恍惚间，绝顶的快感淹没了艾萨斯，他再次射了出来，而罗曼斯却放下了他已经有些抽搐的那条腿，让他趴在了洗手台上。  
扣住洗手台的边缘，罗曼斯压在他的身体上，在他的耳边低语：“睁开眼睛向前看。”  
艾萨斯睁开眼睛，前面正对着镜子，他看到自己翘起的屁股，被罗曼斯扒开了臀肉，一根粗壮的紫红色茎体正在激烈地抽送着……艾萨斯瞬间感觉到了一种羞耻，更多的是感觉到了这种羞耻后的快感，他不自觉地绞紧了肠壁，配合着罗曼斯的进出。

“啊……”一声叫喊之后，艾萨斯再次释放了出来，他的脸上已经显出了疲惫，转头看着罗曼斯，无声地祈求着。  
罗曼斯俯下身体，一口咬住了艾萨斯的颈窝处，浅浅的牙印出现在那个地方，配合着魔法的波动，烙印在那里。  
“大魔导师……阁下……”艾萨斯断断续续地喊着他的名字，“求求你……放过我！呃……啊！”  
“你在求饶？”罗曼斯有些困惑，然后他感觉到了艾萨斯又一次收紧了肠壁，逼迫自己释放出来。

等到罗曼斯抽离了身体，艾萨斯直接从洗手台上滑了下来，跪坐在地上，体内的精液顺着红肿开合的穴口缓缓流出。  
力气耗尽的大法师，尽量让自己舒适一些，却没有办法阻止罗曼斯继续挑逗这具身体，每一次抚摸，每一次磨咬，每一次舔舐，让艾萨斯经不得一点挑逗的身体再次激动了起来。  
“嗯……”艾萨斯呻吟着，眼角微湿，攒足了力气推开了罗曼斯。罗曼斯一怔，下一刻，他看到艾萨斯含起了自己的勃起，笨拙地替自己口交。青涩地技术并不能令罗曼斯满足，他按住了艾萨斯的头，深入他的喉咙，艾萨斯并没有挣扎，只是努力配合他的动作，直到他射了出来，将黏腻的液体尽数射进他的喉咙里。仰起头，艾萨斯没有吐出来，而是慢慢咽了下去。  
“能放过我了吗？阁下？”艾萨斯祈求地看着罗曼斯，舌头舔了舔遗漏在嘴角的精液。大魔导师深深地看了他一眼，打开了花洒。


	8. 救援

“唔……呃……哈……”断断续续的呻吟充满了房间的每一个角落，交叠在一起的人体在昏暗的灯光下，笼罩了一层柔和的光泽，荷尔蒙的气息浓郁。  
被压在下面的人小声地啜泣着，好听的呻吟也是从他的口中溢出：“阁下……我……不行了……”  
“不行？”伏在上方律动的人没有停止动作，而是衔住了身下人细长的耳尖，暧昧地说：“挑逗我的时候，你可不是说不行。”  
“罗曼斯！”咬牙切齿地喊出这个名字，跟着就是一个火球术出手，被罗曼斯拦截了下来，一个奥术之环束缚了身下人的双手：“艾萨斯，你居然敢对我动手。”  
“再不让你清醒些，我就要被你肏死了！”昂着头，艾萨斯无所畏惧地说：“你就像头发情的公牛……唔！”剩下的话被罗曼斯堵在了嘴里，被吻得窒息的艾萨斯回过神来，已经被翻转身体，继续承受着罗曼斯的冲击。

身上很清爽，就是腰间很酸软，艾萨斯睁开了眼睛，扶着腰下了床，准备穿上衣服，偷偷溜回自己的住所。但是他转了一圈也没有找到他的衣服，坐在床上，他回想了一下，好像在进入罗曼斯的卧室前，自己就被扒光了？衣服大概都散落在外面了。于是他走到门边，准备打开房门去找衣服……拧了好几下，房门打不开。  
自己被罗曼斯关在了房间里？  
艾萨斯狐疑地看着房门，发现钥匙插在门锁上，用力拧了几下，还是打不开。闭上眼睛，艾萨斯凝聚起奥术能量，想用法术破坏门锁，却沮丧地发现，他无法凝聚法术——等于他被困在了房间里。今天还有一个重要的会议，如果他从房间里出不去，摄政王跟游侠将军一定会嘲笑自己……在房间里转了几圈后，艾萨斯发现了一个法术口信联络机，匆忙地给罗曼斯发了一个口信。

罗曼斯觉得自己头上的青筋又跳起了几根，他刚刚从阿斯塔洛那里拿到了艾萨斯求救的魔法口信，这个蹩脚的大法师，把自己关在了卧室里……看了看时间，罗曼斯只好跟阿斯塔洛小声说：“这是我住所卧室钥匙，有人被困在那里……”  
“是夺日者大法师艾萨斯吧？”阿斯塔洛窃笑，“您放心，我会在最短的时间内，把他带过来的。”

从窗口传了个魔法口信给艾萨斯，阿斯塔洛进入了罗曼斯的住所，看了看整洁的客厅跟禁闭的卧室，掏出了钥匙，拧动了几下后，发现根本打不开。  
“夺日者大法师。”阿斯塔洛在卧室门外小声说，“请您把里面的钥匙拔出来。”  
“我已经拔出来了。”里面传来了艾萨斯闷闷的声音。  
阿斯塔洛仔细看了看钥匙，发现只是插进了一半，又看了下门的年代，立刻给罗曼斯发了个口信。

罗曼斯接到了阿斯塔洛的口信，看了看摄政王跟笑得灿烂的游侠将军，索性请假：“家里有些事情需要处理，请允许我离开片刻。”  
“讨论了很长时间了，我也觉得需要休息片刻。”摄政王点了点头，“处理好私事后，我们再开会。”  
“要不要去看热闹？”哈杜伦靠在办公桌上，探身问洛瑟玛。  
“太悠闲的话，就去把最近的战况整理一下。”洛瑟玛打掉了摩挲自己下巴的手，“大法师想干什么，你我都心知肚明。况且，艾萨斯应该出席这次会议的。”  
“谁知道艾萨斯又干了什么。”哈杜伦笑了起来，“我去看看。”

罗曼斯阴沉地看着自己家卧室的门，觉得每次跟艾萨斯亲热之后总会有状况出现。解除了附近的防御法术之后，罗曼斯手心里出现了一个小小的火球，将门上的锁融化之后，又冰冻了一下，门就被他打开了——  
艾萨斯一身青紫色吻痕、大腿跟腰间还留有指印的裸体就出现在了罗曼斯和阿斯塔洛面前。  
“你好，夺日者大法师。”阿斯塔洛忍住笑向艾萨斯打了个招呼，“罗曼斯，我先回去了。”  
“告诉摄政王，我很快就可以回去继续开会。”罗曼斯挥手扔了件罩袍给艾萨斯，挡住了里面的风光。  
“您放心吧。”阿斯塔洛施了一礼，离开了。

“洛瑟玛。”哈杜伦窃笑，“你没有去罗曼斯的住所，真是遗憾。没想到我们的大法师强悍到让艾萨斯身上全是吻痕，可见战况有多么激烈。”  
“你就不怕他们再算计你一次？”洛瑟玛没有理会哈杜伦的挑逗。  
“大不了被你再调教一次。”哈杜伦趴在洛瑟玛耳边暧昧地说，舌尖舔了舔他的耳垂。一阵酥麻的战栗感涌了上来，洛瑟玛推开了哈杜伦，板起了脸：“现在是工作时间。”

“如果打扰到两位的调情，我建议会议可以延期举行。”罗曼斯严肃的声音插了进来，“游侠将军，您可以尽情与摄政王阁下调情。”  
哈杜伦的脸一下子就垮了：“你怎么能那么令人讨厌。”  
“你也一样，哈杜伦。”罗曼斯傲慢地回答。


End file.
